Pokemon: Pokoh Conquest
by Final Heir
Summary: Rated T for safety reasons as to unknown future. The first journey of any young Pokemon Trainer can be a difficult one. Especially when they get invited to take on an elite region's League right out of the gate as a new Pokemon trainer. Travel through the Pokoh region with this young boy as he meets many new Pokemon and makes many new friends to help him along his new journey.
1. Prologue

_**Hello readers of the world! I know of late I've deeply fallen behind with any of my writings to the point that they can be seen as a memory and I guess you can all can figure that a new story may seem like a pointless idea, but I guess I just need a little time to throw out some random update that'll help me get any ideas going that may be buried deep in the fathoms of my mind that seems much more like a impenetrable iron fortress where it holds all possible plots and ideas utterly captive to the point that I can never access them ever again! Sorry, my stupid mind rant aside I'm sure some, if not all of you are curious about what this story is, well, to be honest, it's a Pokoh requesting! As in, it's a story that'll relook at the Pokoh region in a much calmer way, not full of different plots that are easily held or can end up with holes the size of a freaking crater. Anyway, this first telling may not be huge to start it, but I hope that it'll catch your interest, and as I'm common place for, this will be an OC story, I'll have the profile at the end for you to chose, for right now at most I'll only take 10 OC's, but I have a habit of blowing that out of proportion. Anyway! Enjoy!**_

_~Boat off the coast of Pokoh, near to Tinytree Town, 0500 hours~_

_On this simple and small travel boat, a young 10 year old boy is traveling from his home region of Kalos, a unique and far off region from that of the region of Pokoh. He hails from the town of Vaniville. His family is the new resident there, but the young boy was specially invited to journey the Pokoh Region, which is often well known as a difficult and severely challenging region to that of an inexperienced challenger._

_The young boy was lying asleep in a cot after having left late at night on this very boat. He was in a simple dark blue buttoned up shirt, a blue pair of jeans that was being held up by a black leather Poké Ball clip belt that already held three Poké Balls and a white pair of socks, on the floor at the foot of his cot was a black and white pair of running shoes. Across from him was a table and chair, hanging on the chair was a leather coat and a black messenger bag, on the table itself was a black fedora with a white band. The boy tossed and turned as the waves rocked the boat as he stirred about, his long dark blue hair covering his face as he rolled about. As the light of the new day hit his face he steadily opened his eyes showing a soft blue grey color to them._

Letting out a soft yawn the boy slowly sat up and moved his hair back tying it with a black ribbon leaving only his bangs that split at the center and covered the sides of his face and parts of his eyes. He took a quick look around before stretching out his body. "What time is it…?" The boy asked as he looked around for a clock. When he found one he noticed that the time was already about 5:30 in the morning. "That's too early for me normally… Oh well, the captain said we'd be in Pokoh around this time,"

Taking a small moment the boy stood up and pulled his shoes and coat on before putting his hat on and his bag to his side.

Fully dressed and ready, the boy walked out onto the main deck and took in a big breath of the sea air smiling as he watched the landmass that was the Pokoh Region come closer and closer.

"Ah, I'm finally here in Pokoh," the boy said as he pulled out a letter from his messenger bag. "Now I can finally see why I was selected to come here…"

_~A day ago… Vaniville Town, the boys home, 1000 hours~_

"Mail's here," an aged voice said calmly walking into the kitchen where the boy sat with a young woman. The man shared the boys blue grey eyes but had combed back black hair; he was dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of slacks.

"What did we get dad?" the woman asked as she finished laying out breakfast on the table. The woman had the boys blue hair but looked too similar to him in such ways to not possibly be his mother. Her hair was curly and red lying down along her back in simple curls, she was wearing a shirt that was big enough to be a dress and a pair of leggings. The boy who had started eating was wearing what he was now, but he didn't have his hat on.

"Just a few welcoming letters and registration requests." The father said as he looked through the mail. "Oh, you got a letter son,"

"I did?" The boy asked pushing the food aside after finishing before taking the letter. "Breakfast was great sis,"

"Thanks, but who could've sent you a letter?" the sister asked. "We just got here and very few know this address,"

"I know but it's still interesting," the boy said as he carefully opened the letter. "It's from the Pokémon League,"

"It must be a welcoming into the league to compete," the father said as he sat down and drank a cup of coffee. "You did just turn 10 not that long ago."

"I suppose so," The boy said as he started reading. "Wait… it is a welcoming but… to take on the Pokoh league…?"

"Wait a moment," the sister said as she took the letter. "The Pokoh League is supposed to be one of the elite leagues… why're they inviting a beginner?"

"I did graduate top of my class, maybe they saw good talent?" the boy asked standing.

"Could be, but I'm still cautious about it…" the father said calmly. "Do you want to take the league on son?"

"I do dad, I think it'll be really good experience for me, and if I do great then I can try other leagues and maybe do better there too!" the boy said determined and excited.

"You sure? I heard the Pokoh league is usually targeted by those that have at least taken on a league or two already." The sister said calmly sitting down.

"I am sure, but I think having a Pokémon or two first would be a good idea," the boy said.

"Then it's a good thing I have these for you," The father said as he placed three Poké Balls on the table. "Professor Sycamore left this one as a gift for you; he remembered when you last visited and how much you liked this Pokémon. This one is a gift from me, and the last, it's something your Mother left for you before she passed, I'm certain that she'd be very happy if you took this Pokémon with you on your journey."

Smiling happily the boy took all three and nodded. "Thanks Dad, I'll take good care of them and I will take the Pokémon on my journey! I'm going to go get ready!" The boy said as he ran off to his room.

"Dad this still has me worried…" the sister said as she looked over the letter. "This sounds too good to be true…"

"I know but right now the best we can do is support him and help him through this challenge." The father said.

The small family of a dad, a big sister, and the young boy went about the day talking to each other and preparing for when the boy would leave and go to challenge the Pokoh Region.

_~Pokoh Region, Tinytree Town port, 5 minutes outside of town, 0600 hours~_

"So this is the Pokoh Region," The boy said as he looked around the small woodland path. The boy took the 5 minute walk to take in the sights, but in that time he quickly ended up within the town and on his way to the Pokémon lab that was not far as it was.

"This town is really beautiful, it's nice and calm here, I feel really good about coming here." The boy said as he started walking around town.

The boy had come with only so much available to himself, so he decided to take the time to gather what her could. He wasn't able to get a whole lot of Potions or Poké Balls, but just enough to get what he could and last as long as possible. To finish his tour of Tinytree, the boy had arrived at the Pokémon Lab.

When he walked in he looked around the different things being done all over the lab. He simply stood in the main hall waiting before a young woman came to him.

"Hello young man, may I help you?" The woman asked. The woman had long dark blue hair that was currently tied back into a bun; she had a pair of glasses covering her blue eyes. She was wearing a simply long red dress under her lab coat.

"Oh hello, I'm here to see the Pokémon Professor here," the boy said turning to the woman.

"Ah, I'm the Pokémon Professor, my name is Prof. Cedar," Cedar said calmly with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Professor," The boy said with a smile.

"Ah good, so what brings you here?" Cedar asked as she led the boy to a large room.

"I'm here to register for the Pokoh League and to register my three Pokémon to me." The boy said as he pulled out a black and blue version of Kalos's PokéDex and grabbed the three Poké Balls holding the items to Prof. Cedar.

"Ah, I see, well we can get that all started then," Cedar said as she took the PokéDex and the Poké Balls after the Pokémon inside of the tree were scanned. "So you've come here with a Fenniken, a Riolu, and an Eevee,"

"Yeah," the boy said as he took everything back.

"Alright then, would you like another Pokémon then?" Prof. Cedar asked as she continued her work.

"No, thank you," The boy said as he finished getting ready.

"Alright then, I've just about finished, you know I never got your name young man," Prof. Cedar asked as she finished working on the computer.

"Oh, I'm Nathen, Nathen Pierce," Nathen said calmly.

"It's nice to meet you Nathen, I'm happy to tell you that you're all registered." Prof. Cedar said with a smile.

"Thank you Prof. Cedar," Nathen said with a smile as he made sure he had everything.

"What's your goal here in this region as a trainer?" Prof. Cedar asked.

"Oh, I'm going to be taking on the gyms," Nathen said calmly finishing his packing.

"Well then, the first is in Treemount City, so if you start off there now, you should make it no problem," Prof. Cedar said turning to a map.

"Alright, I'll be off then! Thanks again professor," Nathen said as he got his things and took off from the lab.

"What a nice young man," Prof. Cedar said with a soft smile as she watched Nathen run off.

_~Tinytree town, path to route 1, 0800 hours~_

"So this is where I make my start as a Pokémon trainer in the Pokoh Region…" Nathen said calmly to himself as he looked out at the route gate. He took in a deep breath to relax his body and calm down. He branded a soft smile before starting down the path.

_ A new challenge has come to the region of Pokoh in the form of a young boy named Nathen Pierce. Invited to the region via unusual circumstances, the boy aims to travel the region to learn its secrets and become the very best trainer he can be. But from such a simple and easy start along this path into the world of Pokémon, what lies in his future? _

_**There you have it everyone! I hope you enjoyed the introduction into this brand new story, now before I sign off and let you all return to the lives that you all personally have, here's the Pokémon trainer OC form:**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: (physical body, eyes, hair, body type, things of the like)

Clothes: (Give whatever you feel is necessary)

Personality: (a brief but detailed description would be nice)

Hometown: (town and region please)

Occupation: (what kind of trainer are you?)

Pokémon: (max 6, give anything you feel is important, but at least give 4 basic moves, Pokemon from all 6 original regions are usable, if you want to use Solace or Pokoh region Pokemon, then the PokeDex with their forms are in my Auracian Legacy Chapter 24 and in the first chapter of Legend of Solace)

Future Pokémon: (any number of Pokémon they may end up getting along the story)

MEGA: (Only ONE possible Mega Evolution per OC unless you ask specifically, if you want a mega a description for what your mega item looks like)

Back-Story: (Tell me about them, be descriptive, but also give what details you feel are important.)

Standing: (May sound confusing, but are they good or bad?)

Crush: (There will be slight romance, so if you want anything specific then just say)

Aura: (running theme of my own, may have a minor importance, but just give a color and a simple strength)

_**There you go everyone! Send whatever method you want, you can PM me, or you can post it via review, honestly I would like them to be through review, so that if others want, they can see them in the review and work another OC around them to build up possibilities. Now anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this small and simple post, have a good day everyone! Please keep reading and enjoying the stories you read, and leave a review if you feel like you'd like too!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone here I am with the second chapter to the Pokoh Conquest! I already have 3 OC's sent in, and the option to send in will be available and active until I either have as much as I previously decided or until I decide to close it, either way, I do hope that you all enjoy the story!_**

_~Tinytree town, path to route 1, 0800 hours~_

"So this is where I make my start as a Pokémon trainer in the Pokoh Region…" Nathen said calmly to himself as he looked out at the route gate. He took in a deep breath to relax his body and calm down. He branded a soft smile before starting down the path.

The path that follows along route 1 begins with a small decent down the mountain that Tinytree town sits on, the mountain of Huifun which, to most people's pleasure, is small and easy for anyone to scale or descend.

"Such an easy and simple mountain, can it really even be called a mountain?" Nathen asked to himself somewhat more audibly than needed as he walked the path taking in the scenery of the route and the surrounding forests and fields.

All of the Pokémon that can be seen were running about the fields or flying in the air, but all had been moving to such a way, that you couldn't get a chance at battle, not unless you knew how to corner one.

"So many different Pokémon… I know I've seen a few before, maybe in a book…?" Nathen talked to himself as he walked forward along the path. He idly chatted with himself as he looked around at the different Pokémon and the forest sceneries; it hadn't been until a Pokémon flew down in front of him and started pecking at the ground. "Hey… I know that Pokémon, I saw a bunch in Kalos shortly before we moved…"

Pulling his PokéDex out, which happened to be the special Kalos PokéDex, he aimed it at the small bird that was eating specks off the ground and activated it making the upper half lift while an image of the bird appeared on the screen with various other stats to it.

_The small Pokémon resembled a tiny robin, it's head was a soft red with black eyes, there were yellow marks off either eye to the left and right respectively, the beak with black, it's main body and wings were a soft blue grey, the wings had white tips and the tail was black with a white arrow pointing towards the body._

_**Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon, These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.**_

"A Fletchling… I should catch it, I do need a new Pokémon to keep getting stronger with," Nathen said calmly as he slowed his step grabbing one of his full Poké Balls and an empty one. "Okay… maybe… Yeah, I'll use Krissy," Giving himself a small nod he tossed out one of his active Poké Balls which released out a small Eevee.

The Eevee gave a random and fast paced shake of her fur while also ruffling out a ribbon that was on its tail. The small Evolution Pokémon gave a look around before looking to Nathen happily her tail wagging fast.

"Hey Krissy, I need you to battle that Fletchling, okay?" Nathen asked her as he pointed out towards the small Fletchling pecking at the ground. Krissy tilted her head a moment before looking back at the Pokémon, she watched it before looking back at Nathen smiling happily and nodding before jumping towards the bird ready for battle.

The small Fletchling continued to potter around oblivious to Nathen and his Eevee. It wasn't until it was attacked by Krissy's Tackle attack that it came to notice them, but even then it didn't really attack, all the Fletchling did was bounce around confused as to what was happening.

"Why isn't it attacking…?" Nathen asked himself before shaking the thought aside as he held the Poké Dex up and scanned the Fletchling. "Only a small amount of damage… Krissy, use Tail Whip and then use another Tackle attack!"

As Nathen called out his commands, Krissy jumped around and waved her tail around in a cute manor but the Fletchling only seemed to follow it with its eyes. The Tiny Robin Pokémon seemed to get more confused by the fast moving tail but was left stumbling and jumping around after Krissy ran and hit hard into the Fletchling.

"Maybe now…" Nathen said as he gripped the empty Poké Ball before throwing it at the Fletchling. When the ball hit the Fletchling it popped open and pulled the Pokémon in before snapping shut. Krissy and Nathen both watched the Poké Ball closely as it twitched and wiggled around before letting out a ding sound while shining.

Nathen stood in disbelief of his first capture as Krissy walked to it and tapped the ball with her paw making it shrink; she had a happy smile as she gently picked it up in her mouth. Her tail wagging she ran back to Nathen and held it to him while sitting.

Smiling himself Nathen took the ball and put it to his belt before picking up Krissy and petting her. "Thanks for all the help Krissy, you did fantastic." Nathen smiled as Krissy nuzzled against him and licked his face. "I think I'm mainly going to name my Pokémon, so how does… Phoenix sound for our new friend?"

"Eve!" Krissy said happily giving a nod with her tail wagging.

"Alright, Phoenix it is then," Nathen said as he let Krissy jump up onto his shoulder holding onto him as best she could. "Hey, do you want to stay out here with me?" all he got as an answer was a happy nod and her licking at him again. "Alright, let's get on to the next town then,"

Nathen, now with his Eevee Krissy joining him outside on his journey, set off on his journey to the next town or city, but what he hadn't known was how long it would take to get there.

The path from Tinytree Town to Treemount City, which was Nathen's current target destination, was at least a day if not a day and a half journey from A to B if you maintained a solid trip with no distractions, but with Nathen being unfamiliar with the path, hell even the whole region's layout, it could be a few days before he even sees Treemount.

_~Route 1, path from Tinytree Town, off side forest clearing, 1100 hours~_

The sun had climbed to near noon and the day was near half done, and young Nathen had made great strides in getting towards Treemount, but with the time of day, fatigue was starting to settle in on the young trainer.

"Man, how long has it been sense we started on the route…? I'm starting to get hungry…" Nathen said with a sigh as he sat down on a large stone off in a clearing. "What do you think Krissy; would it be time to eat?"

"Vee!" Krissy said happily as she jumped down off Nathen's shoulder before starting to run around chasing her tail.

"I guess that settles it," Nathen said laughing softly as he set his messenger bag down. Nathen stretched out a bit before grabbing the 3 full Poké Balls on his belt having his Fenniken and Riolu in one hand while his new Fletchling Phoenix in the other. "Come on our Phoenix," After throwing up the ball Phoenix just went about flying around the clearing. "Now… I think I'll call Riolu… Hero and Fenniken… Mystic," After using his PokéDex to scan the Pokémon to confirm that their names would be appropriate for their genders he let them both out.

Hero let out big yawn as he stretched himself out while Mystic shook out her fur before sneezing out a small ember burst.

"Alright, I have some stuff for myself that I got at market for now; I think when I get to Treemount was it…? Anyway, when we get there I'm going to get a travel cooking set, which should make long distant travels easy." Nathen said as he pulled out a few bowls for Krissy, Mystic, and Phoenix. He took the moment to fill Phoenix and Krissy's bowls with a good normal type Pokémon food while adding some seeds to Phoenix's food, he then added a fire type Pokémon food to Mystic's bowl before giving Riolu container of fighting type Pokémon food. "I hope you don't mind Hero, I only had the tree bowls, I didn't think we'd get a new friend already,"

"Ri!" Hero said smiling with a nod as he sat by the rock and started to pull the food out and starting to eat.

Nathen smiled and watched the four Pokémon all start to eat. Branding a little red on his face as he felt his stomach rumble, Nathen pulled out a small package of sandwiches and opened it before starting to eat them.

The quiet area of the clearing was nice and serene, Nathen and his Pokémon were able to relax and enjoy their meals without any disturbance.

But it wasn't long before someone walked up to the clearing. "Hey kid, you're a Pokémon trainer right? Not just some kid lost in the forest" a male voice called out to Nathen.

_The boy had a medium length blond hair and blue eyes, he looked to be about 13 or so, he was in a black shirt and a light blue pair of jeans, on his back was a white back pack, he was also wearing a white and black pair of running shoes._

"Huh? Me? Oh yeah I'm a Pokémon Trainer, why?" Nathen asked as he finished his lashed sandwich before looking to see Krissy and Phoenix napping.

"Good, then let's have a battle kid," the trainer said as he pulled out two Poké Balls.

"Sure I guess. Hero, Mystic, Krissy and Phoenix are napping so will you both help me?" Nathen said as he looked to his Riolu and Fenniken who both gave him a nod. "Alright, my name's Nathen, what's yours?"

"I'm Joey, and I'll start by using my Starlfeather!" Joey said as he called out a small bird Pokémon.

_The Pokémon had pale and dull blue body with a pale orange tail and wings. It has white speckles all over its wings and body._

"What Pokémon is that…?" Nathen asked as he pulled out his PokéDex and scanned the Starlfeather.

_**Starlfeather, the Starling Chick Pokémon. It is a very shy Pokémon, sticking close to its trainer or parent through most of this stage. Its beak is sharp, and can cause injury if used as a weapon.**_

"Starlfeather… a Normal/Flying type Pokémon… _I wish Phoenix was awake; he could match up to that Pokémon…_" Nathen said calmly as he looked to his Riolu and Fenniken.

"Ri! Rio ri." Hero said calmly looking to Nathen.

"Do you want to battle first Hero?" Nathen asked as Hero gave a nod before running out to the field. "Alright then, I'll start with my Riolu Hero."

"We'll both use 2 Pokémon, but let's not worry now, Starlfeather use Peck!" Joey called out as he Pokémon flew around in circles a bit before diving at Hero with its beak glowing.

"Alright, Hero, dodge and then use Foresight, and then Quick Attack!" Nathen called out as Hero ducked and jumped out of the way of Starlfeather's attack before focusing his eyes on the Starlfeather. After standing he watched the Pokémon fly around before speeding off to the forest jumping at a tree, when he landed on one he jumped out and off of it with a bright trail of light hitting the Starlfeather throwing it to the ground. "Good hit Hero!"

When Hero landed Starlfeather regained its flight balance and shakily flew up into the sky.

"Good hit, Starlfeather, use Gust!" Joey called out. Starlfeather flew around in circles a bit more before centering itself in the air starting to whip up a strong wind on Hero.

Grunting from the damage, Hero braced himself to lower the damage.

"I think one good hit could end it… Hero! Use Quick Attack to evade the Gust and then hit Starlfeather again!" Nathen called out as Hero tried his best to keep from taking any more damage.

"Keep up with the Gust!" Joey called out as Starlfeather increased the power of the Gust.

Hero did his best to keep his stance, but once he got the right footing his started his Quick Attack by kicking off out of the Gust. He followed his first method by jumping from a tree, but instead of bouncing off away from Starlfeather he kicked up higher into the air, he then continued the attack by catching Starlfeather midair and then smashing him into the ground with another Quick Attack. After landing a large dust cloud was kicked up, Hero jumped up and towards Nathen landing in front of him, when the dust settled Starlfeather was left with swirls in place of his eyes as he lays unconscious.

"Damn, Starlfeather…" Joey said with a sigh as he recalled his Pokémon. "Nice kid, but you can't beat my next Pokémon! Let's go Devire!" When Joey threw out his Poké Ball, it let out a small red Pokémon.

_A small Pokémon in form, its body is all red, its chest has a black spike protruding from it, it tail is short with a pointed arrow end and it has horns and small, beady black eyes_.

"What Pokémon is that…? He said Devire I think…" Nathen said as he held his PokéDex out.

_**Devire, the Devil Pokémon. This Pokémon is very mischievous and likes to wreak havoc everywhere it goes. Despite its bright coloring, it is also very easily hidden, aiding it in its pranks.**_

"Could be troublesome… Mystic may not be able to beat it with them both being Fire Types… but I won't have Hero keep battling… Then again you never know what'll happen, Hero come back and rest." Nathen said as Hero walked back to him before sitting down. "I'm going to let Mystic give it a try, go ahead Mystic."

"Fen!" Mystic said as she ran out to the field.

"Never seen that Pokémon before," Joey said as he held his own PokéDex out.

_**Fenniken, the Fox Pokémon, Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**_

"Interesting Pokémon, regardless, Devire use Leer than use Bite!" Joey called out as his Devire sharpened his eyes looking at Mystic causing her defense to lower before running out at Mystic starting to chase her around.

Before long Devire caught Mystic and bit down on her tail causing her to yelp and start running nearly dragging the Devire.

"_I got to get that Devire off of Mystic… Wait, _Mystic throw Devire off with Tail Whip and then use Scratch!" Nathen called out making Mystic stop, a small tear forming as she growled from the pain coursing through her tail, Mystic raised Devire up using Tail Whip more to slam Devire against the ground till he let her go. Doing this not only lowered his defense, but it also caused damage.

It wasn't long until Devire let go and jumped back as Mystic ran after him starting to scratch at him.

"Stubborn little fox, Devire use Dark Pulse!" Joey called out as his Devire started to generate a strong dark aura. After a moment he released the energy in a strong pulse of energy at Mystic.

"Crap, Mystic dodge!" Nathen called out but he saw that Mystic was already tired from swinging Devire around and trying to scratch him. "_She can't move…!_"

As the move got closer and closer, Mystic took a small breath as she became enveloped in a fire, she then called out before jumping up and stamping on the ground causing several columns of fire to shoot up from the ground towards Devire before encasing him in flames.

"What the hell, what just happened?!" Joey called out in shock. When the fire parted Devire stumbled around a bit before falling over unconscious. "Damn, you did good Devire…" Joey then recalled his Devire before sighing and shrugging, he left a small envelope on the ground before walking off. "Good battle, see you around kid,"

"Yeah…" Nathen said as he watched Mystic run over to get the envelope before coming back to him. "You were fantastic Mystic," Nathen took the envelope which turned out to be a decent sum of money, but after putting the money in his pocket he pulled out his PokéDex and held it to his Fenniken. "What was that move…?"

After browsing through his data on his Fenniken, he learned that the move was called Fire Pledge, a special move that only Fire Pokémon that are starters of certain regions can use.

"You're one unique Fenniken, aren't you Mystic?" Nathen said with a chuckle as he petted Mystic before giving her a twig.

"Fenni!" Mystic said happily as she took the twig and started chewing on it.

"Let's break for a bit longer then get back to the road," Nathen said calmly watching Hero pretty much sleep against the rock while Mystic chewed on her twig.

For a few hours Nathen took time to study his Pokémon's stats and moves while they rested and relaxed. When they all got started moving again it had started to get late.

_~Route 1, forest path, midway Pokémon Center Road, 2000 hours~_

"Man it got late…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked to Krissy who had fallen asleep in his arms. See her put a smile back on his face. "Good thing there's Pokémon Center coming up." Seeing the lights just ahead, Nathen picked up the pace and hurried over to the center.

After getting into the center, Nathen left his 4 Pokémon with Nurse Joy to rest and recover while he got some dinner and restocked what he could at a small store in the center. After getting his Pokémon he went up to a room that he had rented for the night.

He changed into a black long-sleeved top and a black pair of pajama pants that had a white Poké Ball image on the right leg. After letting out his Pokémon to sleep on the opposite bunk bed, he laid down in his own, but before long he noticed how his Pokémon joined him in his bed, Phoenix made a mock nest of his hat and some papers, Mystic and Krissy crawled up into his arms and Hero laid down in front of Nathen resting against the head rest only sleeping lightly so he could look after his new Pokémon family and his trainer.

_~Journal Entry I~_

_Today was my first day through the Pokoh Region's start, and I've only really made it to a Pokémon Center in Huifun Forest. Along the way I was able to capture a Kalos Pokémon with my Eevee's help, the Tiny Robin Pokémon Fletchling, I decided to name him Phoenix. I also decided to name my other Pokémon as well as any other Pokémon I get; except for the ones anyone trades me._

_I named my Riolu: Hero, my Fenniken: Mystic, and my Eevee: Krissy… after Mom… I wish I was able to call home today… But I need to be strong for everyone back home and get through this right!_

_Oh before I forget, I met someone while having lunch, he said his name was Joey, he and I had my first Pokémon Battle! I used Mystic and Hero for the battle. He used two Pokémon I never saw before, my PokéDex said that they were called Starlfeather and Devire; I think they're Pokoh native. It was a tough battle, but I still came out on top as the victor! I was able to learn that Mystic could use the move Fire Pledge, I can't wait to get back on the road and learn so much more about my Pokémon!_

_I'll try and write every night to keep this journal up to date, but it may be difficult at times. Goodnight Journal, I'll talk tomorrow._

_~End Entry I~_

**_There you have it everyone! The Journal Entry feature I'm only going to do whenever I end the chapter with everyone sleeping or I have an instant where they are asleep mid in the story or close to the end of the chapter. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the story, do keep submitting OC's and be sure to read, review and above all enjoy reading!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello Everyone! I am so freaking sorry my writing has slowed so much again. And I'm really sorry my more primary stories are behind again! I'm employing a new tactic which is to plan out chapters with a flow system to help lay things out and to keep ideas in place. I really hope that this method will help me get back into a flow, and to help bring back a story I was unsure about in the beginning but I feel I can properly pull off now if I do it right! Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this new chapter! I won't say which is next, but I promise to try and get another story updated ASAP! Enjoy the read!_**

_The next day of our young hero's journey has now begun with the morning sun rising upon the small forest placed Pokémon Center. His present objective being to make it to Treemount City where the 1__st__ Gym of the Pokoh Pokémon Conference lies. What may lie before him, no one knows…_

_~Journal Entry II Part 1~_

_Good morning, I think for my entries I'm going to divide them between the start and end of the day from now on, that way I can keep a better record._

_As a bit of a recap from my previous day I've made it to a Pokémon Center along the forest that cuts through Route 1. I'm hoping that if things go well I'll be able to make it to Treemount possibly by tonight! At least I really hope so from a map that I've read here at the center._

_Krissy, Hero, Mystic, and Phoenix have all rested well, I had let them all use the other bunk bed to sleep on their own comfortably, but they all decided to lay with me. They're all really sweet and caring, but I feel in time that Krissy will be the only one allowed to sense the others all grow quite a lot once they evolve. Oh well, I'm going to hit the small market the Center has before getting some lunch and heading off!_

_Talk again tonight!_

_~End Entry II Part 1~_

"Alright," Nathen said stretching from the desk in his room before smiling at the sleeping Eevee on his lap. "Let's get ready to go Krissy,"

Carefully picking Krissy up as to not disturb her sleep, Nathen gathered his belongings and made his way from his room locking the door behind him.

After heading downstairs from the rooms and turning in the room key, Nathen walked into the small market that the Center had installed.

"Lucky me that this center has a store in it." Nathen said to himself looking around holding a small hand basket.

As he went around picking up more things of Normal, Fire, Flying, and Fighting type Pokémon foods, he thought about what else he may need to gather up, but as he walked the aisles he happened to overhear a conversation that two other trainers where having.

"Really? The forest was frozen?" a male trainer asked.

"Yeah, a few small patches, but they were ice patches." A female said. "I honestly just figured they were from a battle, but when I looked around more there were other areas and a trail."

"Odd… I did notice other areas that seemed hotter than normal, I can only assume it's another Pokémon," the male said.

"Possibly, but there really aren't many wild Fire or Ice typed Pokémon in this area," the female said thinking. "Could be something rather rare,"

"_Hotter areas… Ice patches… most likely a Pokémon, but which ones?_" Nathen asked himself shrugging it off. "I guess I can look around, might be interesting."

After going around and gathering a few things for him and his Pokémon and paying it all off, Nathen took his leave of the center with Krissy now awake and walking at his side.

_~Route 1, Forest path, 0900 Hours~_

"Hey Krissy, what do you think might be causing the hot spots and ice patches?" Nathen asked looking around the area.

"Vee," Krissy said bouncing a bit with a giggle.

Letting out a chuckle, Nathen nodded as they both continued waking the path keeping their eyes open for any clues to the possible Pokémon.

The path was quiet and calm with very little going on. The only sounds were that of different Pokémon in the area and the sounds of stepping on upon leaves or grass, but that stopped when a different crunch was heard. Beneath them was a long path and frozen grass.

"This must've been from the Pokémon… it's pretty cool, but not cold enough for ice…" Nathen muttered as knelt down to touch the ice. As he studied the path to find a possible clue of a direction or an origin, he was distracted for a moment when he looked and saw Krissy jumping around and bouncing with an almost dancing rhythm in the snow. "She's really enjoying herself,"

Krissy continued her dancing and bouncing around in the ice and grasses. She had never really seen this as she was still relatively young and close to being a newborn Eevee. As she was starting to calm down from her bounding and dancing, she caught the sight of something in the forest.

The being she saw was a small Pokémon no bigger than herself or than her big sister Mystic.

The Pokémon was a small huskey pup in form, its fur was a cool icy blue with its underbelly being white, and its eyes were a calm light icy blue.

Krissy watched the Pokémon with strong curiosity, especially when she noticed the area around the Pokémon start freezing. Seeing this Krissy started off after the mysterious Pokémon.

"Krissy wait!" Nathen said jumping up running towards her as she started off into the forest. "She's still too young to go off like that on her own!" When Nathen came to where she was he had her Pokeball ready to recall her but she was too far out of reach and range for the return beam to catch her. "Crap… I need to find her…"

Looking around Nathen noticed that she was following the icy path. "I'm coming Krissy,"

_~Forest Clearing area, 1000 Hours~_

Within this small clearing was a little girl and a small Pokémon. The girl was about 4' 8.5", had freckles covering her face, she had long curly, and somewhat poofy, dark sandy brown blondish hair that had been done up into a bun on her head that was hidden by a black bandana. Her grey green eyes were behind a black framed pair of glasses. She was wearing a large baggy red t shirt with white polka dots, underneath was a white tank top, and on her legs were a black pair of jeans and a white pair of ballet flats were on her feet.

Beside her was another small wolf Pokémon. The Pokémon was like the blue wolf Pokémon that Krissy had chased after. But its fur was a charcoal grey, it had calm protective red eyes that had a smoky grey color around them. The Pokémon's underbelly was a lightened dark grey, the fur around its ears, as well as its tail, resembled and acted as a fire. Fire had also emanated from around the small wolf's ankles.

"Where's Snow…?" the girl asked with a worried tone. "I hope she's alright…"

"Olf! Emb, olf Emb, Embolf," the wolf said barking trying to keep the girl calmed.

"I know Lycan… I just worry…" The girl sighed as she sat down on a stump trying to think.

"Emb, olf Embolf," Lycan barked as he looked and nudged towards the forest.

"Do you want to go look for her Lycan…?" the girl asked. She bit her lip a bit when Lycan gave a nod and stood. "O-Okay… just please be careful and don't go out too far… I'll stay here and I won't go anywhere, okay?"

"Embolf!" Lycan barked nodding as he ran off into the forest.

Unknown to either of them there was a young woman watching over the small girl. She lingered there just watching for a time before walking off as the blue Pokémon entered the clearing with little Krissy following shortly behind.

"Snow!" the girl said happily as she ran over picking the huskey up hugging her close. "I was so worried about you!"

"Crys! Cryst key, Crystkey," Snow barked as she licked and nuzzled up to the girl.

"Vee! Ee, Eevee vee!" Krissy said with a giggle jumping around the icy patch.

"An Eevee? You found an Eevee Snow?" the girl asked setting Snow down. "I really hope its wild…" the girl said calmly taking a deep breath as she pulled a Pokeball. "Snow think you can help me out?"

"Crys!" Snow said giving a nod and getting ready.

"Okay… Start with Icicle Spear!" the girl called out.

Snow stood ready watching the Eevee continue to bounce around and dance on the ice trails. Once she felt she had the pattern found she launched several strong bursts of small icicles out at the young Evolution Pokémon. She had let out 5 bursts but Krissy managed to dodge each other them with her dancing.

"She dodged them all…" the girl said watching Krissy closer. "I really want that Eevee… Try and use Scratch before using another Icicle Spear!"

Snow gave a nod before running forward and managing to scratch at Krissy following up with a smaller burst of 2 shots.

The attacks hit but only did a little amount of damage though she didn't seem to take any damage.

"Did she dodge them again?" the girl asked. She watched closely trying to find some point where an attack could properly hit, but when she took a step she caught her foot against a root stuck out of the trump and tripped. In trying to keep from falling on the ground she accidently ended up throwing the ball she had held. While the attacks that had been used had for the most part missed, the ball hit Krissy on the head throwing her off making her land but the ball just landed on the ground completely inactive.

"Wait… does she belong to someone…?" The girl asked as she watched Krissy.

Krissy looked around confused before seeing the Pokeball, after sniffing it and tapping the button to shrink it, she picked it up in her mouth before taking it to the girl sitting down with her tail wagging.

The girl let out a small whine and sigh before sitting down on the stump, she looked to Krissy picking her up and sitting her on her lap taking her ball back. "Thanks… man I really wanted to catch you… you're really cute…" She let out a soft giggle as Krissy giggled and cuddled up to her.

"Cryst! Crys, cry, Olf!" Snow barked sitting looking around with a small whimper and whine.

"Oh, right, Lycan! He went off to find you!" the girl said quickly standing. "We should go look… but I told him I'd stay…"

Snow let out small whimpers as she jumped up and sat beside the girl.

"I know… I'm worried now too… he wasn't gone too long, but he should be back soon…" the girl said looking down at Snow before looking to see Krissy asleep on her lap. She put on a soft smile and gently pet the Evolution Pokémon.

As the young trainer waits for Lycan's return, Nathen continues his search for Krissy.

_~off hand forest path, 1200 Hours~_

"Krissy where are you… Why is this path so freaking winding…?" Nathen said with a sigh looking around. "Alright… Phoenix I need a hand…" After walking into a clearing Nathen pulled out his Fletchling's Pokeball and tossed it calling out the Tiny Robin Pokémon. "Phoenix, Krissy is missing, can you fly around and try to find her?"

"Fletch!" Phoenix chirped giving a nod before flying off.

"Alright… that should be good…" Nathen said giving a sigh.

"Come back here!" a voice called out in the distance.

In a clearing near the closed forest path a trainer with a small blue Pokémon could be seen chasing after Lycan.

The trainer had short combed blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and dark blue pair of jeans, and he also had a pair of red and white running shoes.

Beside him was a long slender Pokémon, it had long whiskers and its main body color was a natural water blue and the underbelly was a light blue. Its eyes were a beady black.

"What's going on…?" Nathen asked as he walked to the clearing and saw the two Pokémon. "What're those…?"

Pulling his PokeDex, Nathen aimed at the two Pokémon and worked to scan them.

_**Wiskabie, the Whiskered Otter Pokémon, Wiskabie's whiskers are extremely long and powerful, when cut off or injured they grow back. Wiskabie tends to be very mischievous, but know when things go too far.**_

"Wiskabie… the Pokoh starter, and what about?" Nathen said turning towards Lycan.

_**Inefficient Data… Scanning Systems… Data Not Available…**_

"Odd… must not be native…" Nathen said as he watched an ensuing battle. As it went about he watched the battle seem one sided. Lycan hadn't done anything, he hadn't acted at all. "Could he… he has an owner, he isn't wild…"

"Wiskabie keep up the Bubble!" the trainer called out as his Pokémon continued to fire off small bubbles.

"I got to stop this," Nathen said as he ran out towards the clearing. "Wait stop! That Pokémon isn't wild! It hasn't attacked back!"

"Huh? Who are you?" the trainer asked looking towards Nathen.

"My name is Nathen, and that Pokémon is lost and has a trainer, it wasn't abandoned either, why're you battling him?" Nathen asked stepping in front of Lycan.

"I'm battling because I want him, that's a really rare Pokémon for Pokoh, it's a Monoko Fire Starter," the trainer said.

"It's from Monoko…?"

"Yeah, and I want it, what make you so sure it's not wild?" the trainer asked.

"Did it fight back at all? Unless absolutely necessary a captured Pokémon won't act without their trainers command," Nathen said calmly keeping a hand near his Pokémon. "And I'm sorry, but if you want to try and take this Pokémon from its real trainer, than you'll have to battle me."

"Fine by me, you're smart but still seem green, I'm David, does a 1v1 sound fine?" David said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Nathen said calmly pulling out a PokeBall while turning towards Lycan. "Don't worry, I'll help you get back to your trainer,"

"Olf…" Lycan said calmly only giving a nod before sitting.

"Alright… Hero help me out here," Nathen said calmly letting out his Riolu.

"A Riolu, interesting," David said getting ready. "Wiskabie start with Tail Whip then use Bubble."

Wiskabie gave a nod spinning around whipping its tail out before launching out several small bubbles.

"Hero use Quick Attack to dodge!" Nathen called out as Hero gave a nod and started moving at a high speed to evade the bubbles before slamming hard into the Wiskabie.

"Wiskabie get shrug that off, go back with Tackle!" David called as his Pokémon jumped a bit to regain his form before running quickly at Hero.

"Hero use Counter!" Nathen called after doing a quick check on Hero.

Hero nodded and readied himself as Wiskabie came in range. When Wiskabie came in range and hit at Hero, the damage was greater than normal, Wiskabie had landed a critical hit. But when Hero activated his Counter he returned the damage dealt back doubled throwing Wiskabie into a close by tree.

"Wiskabie!" David called as he ran over to his Pokémon to find it unconscious. "You battled well…" Letting out a sigh David recalled his Pokémon before standing and walking to Nathen going through his wallet pulling some money. "That was a good battle, and a deals deal, nice hit with that critical hit counter."

"Thanks," Nathen said taking the money. "Hey um… did you happen to see and Eevee anywhere? It's mine and I'm trying to find her…"

"An Eevee… I think I saw one following an ice path that way, but then I saw the other Pokémon and decided it was rarer than an Eevee which can be found more so at Evolution Spring, also don't get too lost, the main road is to the East," David said calmly.

"Thanks," Nathen said as David walked off in the direction he mentioned. Nathen looked to where David had first pointed to see Lycan already heading over in that direction. "Hey wait up!"

The two quickly made their way off to where David had first instructed.

_~Inner Forest Clearing, 1300 Hours~_

In this small clearing the small girl, Krissy, and Snow all remain waiting for Lycan to return.

"I'm really getting worried…" the girl said biting her lip, she looked down looking at the Eevee asleep on her lap and Snow lying beside her. "I hope Lycan is okay…"

"Key, Crys, key Crystkey," Snow bark gently looking up at the girl before sitting up and looking out at the forest. She stood and ran over as Lycan ran into the clearing followed by Nathen. "Key!"

"Lycan!" the girl said happily picking Krissy up to not disturb her. She hurried over to her Pokémon but stopped and went shy and nervous when Nathen walked into the clearing.

"Krissy! Thank Arceus you're safe," Nathen said calmly as he and Hero walked into the clearing. "Thank you so much for watching over my Eevee,"

"Y-Yeah… thanks for finding my Embolf and bringing him here…" the girls said shyly.

"So this is an Embolf…" Nathen said looking to Lycan who was sitting with Snow happily.

"Yeah, it's the Monoko region's Fire type starter." The girl said calmly. "I'm Gemma by the way, Gemma Ashmore."

"It's nice to meet you," Nathen said taking Krissy from Gemma before chuckling as she woke and started licking at him. "I'm happy you're back too Krissy, my name is Nathen, Nathen Pierce."

"She's really cute, and I'm sorry but I did try to catch her… I didn't know she belonged to someone…" Gemma said looking down.

"It's all okay, I actually stopped someone from trying to capture your Embolf." Nathen said calmly looking to Snow and Lycan pulling his PokeDex out aiming it at Snow.

_**Insufficient Data…**_

"Again?" Nathen asked.

"Sorry, Lycan and my Crystkey Snow are from Monoko, Pokoh is the sister region but doesn't initially have Monoko's PokeDex data," Gemma said calmly starting to calm and cheer up a little bit.

"That sucks, oh well, it is cool seeing a new Pokémon from a different region," Nathen said calmly setting Krissy down and kneeling to the two pups.

"Hey um… do you know the way back to Route 1…?" Gemma asked as she started blushing. "I um… kind of got lost on my way to Treemount…"

"It's okay, you seem still new to the journey," Nathen said with a smile. "How would you like it if I traveled along with you to Treemount?"

"I can get their fine on my own once I can get back to the main road!" Gemma said with a confident huff, but blushed a bit when she realized she'd been lost for a day or so and her stomach rumbling. "But I suppose you could tag along…"

"Alright, but how about some lunch before we get onto the road again," Nathen said calmly setting his bag down before grabbing his other PokeBalls. As Nathen was getting ready to let his Fennekin out, Phoenix flew down and landed himself on Gemma's head. "There you are Phoenix."

"Fletch!" Phoenix chirped as he jumped down onto Gemma's hand when she raised it.

"What Pokémon is this?" Gemma asked.

"It's a Fletchling, it's a Kalos native," Nathen said calmly as he let out Mystic who shook out her fur and sneezed out an ember of flames before going over to Krissy. "She's a Kalos native too, her name is Mystic, my Eevee is named Krissy, my Riolu that I came in the clearing with is named Hero, and that Fletchling is named Phoenix."

Gemma smiled and nodded letting Phoenix fly over to Krissy before going over to them kneeling down. "Mystic and Krissy are so cute,"

"Do you have anything to eat?" Nathen asked pulling his food out for the Pokémon and himself.

Gemma blushed and shook her head. "No I only have some for Snow and a little for Lycan…"

"I can share, don't worry," Nathen said calmly as he pulled his Pokémon's bowls out. He went about filling one with Fire type foods, another with Normal type, one with a mix of Flying and the Normal, before giving the last new bowl to Gemma for the Ice. "Sorry Hero, got to eat from the container again."

"Ri," Hero said calmly taking the container before sitting and starting to eat.

"I appreciate this, I am sorry I had to take from one of your Pokémon," Gemma said calmly as she filled the bowl with food for Snow.

"It's all okay Gemma, Riolu had to before because we brought Phoenix into the family shortly after starting on the route." Nathen said calmly as he pulled some water bottles and some packaged sandwiches. "You pick first,"

"Thanks," Gemma said with a soft smile taking one of the sets. "I guess I can say that I'm lucky to have you ran into me, I could have starved before finding the Pokémon Center or Treemount."

"I'm sure your Pokémon would have helped you, Lycan and Snow look well taken care of," Nathen said as he started eating.

"Yeah, I want to be a breeder," Gemma said calmly eating. "That alongside the normal trainer routes of course."

"You're good at it, did you brush Krissy? Her coat is shiny," Nathen asked eating.

"Yeah I was bored and she looked like she really enjoyed being brushed." Gemma said with a soft giggle. "She was so cute when I first saw her, all bouncing and dancing around, I'm really sorry for trying to catch her,"

"It's alright Gemma, I'm happy that you stopped and just did what you could to take care of her," Nathen said calmly as he finished eating.

"I uh… I actually learned she had an owner when I tripped and threw my ball at her…" Gemma said calmly as a blush returned to her face.

"I see, well you took care of her and that's what matters." Nathen said with a smile as he watched the Pokémon all finish eating. "Looks like everyone's done,"

"Fen!" Mystic called as she jumped up at Nathen.

"Alright, don't worry," Nathen said with a chuckle as he pulled one of several twigs he had collected and gave it to her to chew on.

"Fenni!" Mystic said happily as she took the twig and started chewing on it after going back to Krissy.

"That's so cute, what was the twig for though?" Gemma asked as she finished eating.

"Fennekin like to chew on twigs, so I collect some every now and again to give her after battles and meals," Nathen said standing before holding his hand out to Gemma to help her up.

"That's nice of you," Gemma said calmly taking his hand hopping up to her feet. "Lycan, Snow, it's time to get going,"

As the two ran over to her she pulled her PokeBalls and recalled them into them.

"Yup," Nathen said as he recalled Mystic, Hero, and Phoenix. "Krissy travels outside with me, would you like to hold her though while we head off? I actually lost sight of her earlier because of trying to find your Snow and Lycan,"

"I'd love to! Come here Krissy," Gemma said with a giggle as Krissy ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "Why were you trying to find Lycan and Snow though?"

"Not so much find, but see what was causing areas of the forest to either be patched with ice or be hotter than normal," Nathen said calmly.

"Oh, sorry, Snow got lost from us and her means of leaving a trail is to cool her surroundings, as for Lycan it's to heat things up," Gemma said with a shy giggle.

"It's alright, I'm happy your Pokémon all came back to you, let's get back to the main route now though." Nathen said calmly as he grabbed his bag before giving Gemma hers.

"I am too, I was worried about her greatly," Gemma said with a shy smile as she nuzzled Krissy's head while they started walking.

It hadn't taken too long before they were back onto the main route. Once they were there they decided that heading straight for Treemount was the best idea. Thought whenever a direction choice was made, Gemma chose one route but the path actually lead in the wrong direction, and Nathen had to take her the opposite. It had started to get late and it had gotten to the point where Nathen pulled Gemma onto his back much to her protest. Though it made things simpler due to Gemma starting to get worn out and tired from the long day.

_~Outside Treemount Town, 1800 Hours~_

"Meanie…" Gemma muttered from Nathen's back holding onto him.

"I know Gemma, I'm a meanie." Nathen said calmly keeping a smile holding her up.

"Meanie…" Gemma muttered nuzzling against him closer her eyes.

"_She must really be tired…_" Nathen thought to himself. "I know Gemma, come on, stay awake, we made it, Treemount's just ahead."

"Yay," Gemma said with a yawn as she worked with Nathen to stay up while she rubbed her eyes. "Can you please let me down when we get in though?"

"Yes I'll let you down, are you going to be taking on the Gym here?" Nathen asked as he walked into the town's area and letting her down before giving her back Krissy who had slept laid across their shoulders.

"Yeah I was planning on doing so," Gemma said calmly nuzzling Krissy's fur.

"How about we find that place first? Then we'll head to the Pokémon Center, okay?" Nathen suggested as they walked into Treemount and looked around.

"Sounds fine to me, but isn't it supposed to be the big tree over there?" Gemma asked pointing towards a big tree.

"I'd suppose so, let's go look," Nathen said calmly as he led Gemma towards the tree.

When they came up to the tree they saw that it was indeed the home to the gym, but that it was going a natural 9 to 5 hour slot, so the Gym had already been closed for an hour. But to add, a festival was to be going tomorrow, so the Gym wouldn't be open till the day after tomorrow.

After this discovery the two made their way back towards the Pokémon Center.

"Bummer the Gym won't be open tomorrow…" Nathen said calmly thinking.

"Oh well, can't be helped." Gemma said with a tired yawn. "Let's just get to the Pokémon Center."

"Alright alright sleepy, you still need to have dinner first though, then you can sleep." Nathen said with a soft chuckle as they entered the town's center.

"Yay," Gemma said with a soft giggle and yawn.

The two quickly found where the Center was and made their way in, after dropping their Pokémon off to be treated by Nurse Joy, they two went off to the canteen for a nice warm meal.

_~Pokémon Center Canteen, 1830 Hours~_

"Thank you for treating me to dinner Nathen," Gemma said calmly eating. "You really didn't have to though,"

"I know I didn't, but I felt like it," Nathen said with a smile eating while thinking. "Hey Gemma, how about you and I travel around together?"

"I'm perfectly fine on my own with Lycan and Snow," Gemma said calmly sitting up while eating. "I'm not a little kid that needs looking after, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I am 10 and a half years old."

"Gemma I understand, but it wouldn't be all that bad, we'd be looking after each other equally," Nathen said calmly.

"Uh huh, why do I feel like this is because of my height? I am not that short, I am 4' 8.5"!" Gemma said giving Nathen a slight glare.

"Gemma this isn't about your height either," Nathen said in defense. "Alright yes, it is a bit about me wanting to help make sure you don't end up hurt or lost like you were earlier. I'll personally be turning 11 soon, and I passed the top of my class in school before coming here… I just… I'm the youngest of my siblings which just consists of an older sister… and almost a year ago my mom passed away from an illness… I was always taught to help those who need it, and whatever I can for people… I didn't mean to make this about me or my life story, I just want to do whatever I could to help you…"

"I…" Gemma said looking down a bit before sighing and looking away with a slight blush. "I… I suppose we could travel together, I was always told it's best and more fun to travel with friends, and I got to admit that I'm not the most… directionally inclined… so I shouldn't really be travelling off paths, though some great areas are off the best paths… And personally I really really like Krissy and Mystic so it'd be nice to spend more time with them and learn how to take care of them properly."

"I'm glad that you accepted to travel with me, and I know how I brought my family into it my discussion, but I'm not expecting you to start calling me big brother or anything…" Nathen said with a soft chuckle and a slight blush.

"Good, because I won't be," Gemma said with a giggle. "I am sorry about your mom though, it must have been hard…"

"It was… Krissy is actually named for her, and she was gift from her." Nathen calmly with a soft smile. "Her name was Kristina, but nickname was Krissy,"

"That's sweet, so from now on it's you and me?" Gemma asked holding her hand out to Nathen.

"Yeah," Nathen said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Yay," Gemma said with a giggle before yawning.

"Time for bed partner?" Nathen said standing taking their dishes.

Gemma gave a soft giggle and nodded before yawning again and standing up. "Oh, one condition to me going with you is if I ask for it, you have to give me a ride on your back!"

Nathen gave a chuckle and nodded. "Alright, sounds fair, but if need be, such as you being sick or hurt in some way, even if you protest against it, I have the right to overrule your protests and to carry you, deal?"

Gemma gave a pout but nodded. "Deal, let's get the others and get to our room,"

"Alright," Nathen said calmly with a smile after getting the plates all put away then following his new traveling partner to the front desk where Nurse Joy was just about to call for them.

"Good timing you both, all of your Pokémon are all fully healthy and rested," Nurse Joy said calmly with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Nathen and Gemma said taking their Pokémon back before going to their room.

Once in, they both let their Pokémon out.

"Alright Lycan, Snow, starting now, we'll all be traveling together," Gemma said kneeling to her two pups.

"She's right guys, we decided we'd all travel together." Nathen said looking to his Pokémon.

They both smiled as they all gave a happy cheer about the announcement.

"Alright then, time for bed." Nathen said pulling his hat off and filling it with paper and setting it on the end table between the two beds.

Soon after Fletchling hopped in and made himself comfortable in the mock nest.

"That's cute," Gemma said with a giggle. "Could I use the shower first to clean up? I feel bleh after spending the last few days in the forest lost."

"Sure Gemma, go ahead," Nathen said with a smile as he stretched and sat on his bed while Hero, Mystic, and Krissy all got in bed too.

"Thanks," Gemma said with a sweet smile gathering her things before going to the room's bathroom.

It wasn't all that long before Gemma came back out in her pajamas which was a baggy white t shirt and a black pair of leggings and her bandana in hand. "Your turn,"

"Thanks," Nathen said gathering his things going towards the bathroom. He was going to enter but stopped when he saw Gemma trying to brush out her hair. He watched her squirm a bit and struggle with it. He figured he'd take a shot.

Walking over he sat behind her taking her hair brush from hand making her jump. "Sorry, but I saw you were having trouble, I have long hair myself and so does my big sister, I just figured I could help get it how you'd like it."

Gemma grew a small blush, but still smiled and nodded with a slight shrug. "I suppose, I did usually have my mom help, so I guess you can TRY, we'll see how it goes…"

"Alright, fair enough," Nathen said with a soft smile as he took her hair and slowly started to brush through. "How do you want it done?"

"I usually have it braided for bed," Gemma said calmly somewhat enjoying the feeling. "Do you think, I could try brushing and braiding yours after you're done…?"

"I suppose," Nathen said with a soft smile as he finished brushing her hair before starting on braiding it which didn't take too long. "There,"

"Thanks, that went pretty well," Gemma said with a soft smile and yawn. "Go take your shower, just don't take so long that I fall asleep before I get to do yours!"

Nathen gave a chuckle and nodded. "Alright," He then made his way to the bathroom to go about his own shower moment. Which as he had promised Gemma, didn't take too long. He came out already dressed in his own sleep wear with his brush ready.

"Yay you didn't take too long," Gemma said with a tired giggle and yawn.

"Of course, I did said I wouldn't" Nathen said as he sat down with her. "Go ahead and do what you need to."

"Alright, I'll be careful," Gemma said as she started brushing is hair.

"Thanks," Nathen said trying to hide a few strained grunts caused by the somewhat rough brushing. After a while, the brushing got easy and was soon finished. Gemma then went about braiding his hair and using a hair tie to end it off. "Good job Gemma," Looking back to her, he saw that she was already starting to dose.

After standing and helping her into bed, he let Krissy lay in bed with her. A smile spread across his face as Krissy nuzzled up to her and Gemma nuzzled back sleepily. Climbing into bed, Nathen relaxed into the warm mattress and covers watching Gemma start dosing off, before reaching over to get the lamp that was left on. "Good night Gemma,"

"Good night big brother," Gemma said in a tired tone already half asleep before completely falling asleep.

Hearing this caught Nathen off guard, but he smiled none the less laying back slowly falling asleep.

_~Journal Entry II Part 2~_

_Good evening, today has been interesting to say the least. I was able to make it to Treemount safely, but I feel it took a bit longer than it might have if today's events hadn't gone about the way they had._

_To begin, while getting a few supplies, I overheard of areas in the forest having been frozen or hotter than normal. Turns out these occurrences were at the result of Pokémon, two to be exact, but I'll get to that in a moment._

_While traveling back on Route 1, I figured I'd try and find the reason for the occurrences, but in doing so I ended up losing sight of Krissy, man was I worried… But in finding her, I met a few more trainers._

_One was a male named David, he used a Wiskabie, which I believe was the Pokoh Water Type Starter. I was able to win using Hero, but the reason behind the battle, was to stop him from capturing another person's Pokémon, this one is called an Embolf, it was the reason behind the hotter areas._

_The other was a female named Gemma, she was the owner of the Embolf, oh right, his name is Lycan, can't forget that. She also had the Pokémon responsible for icy areas. Turns out her lost Crystkey Snow was responsible. Anyway, Gemma also found and cared for Krissy, while she did try to capture Krissy, I am really grateful she still took care of her._

_Gemma and I also decided that we'd be traveling together. So from now on she'll be staying alongside me. I must say it'll be nice to have some good company, she's a rather funny little girl._

_While I would have liked to take the Gym on tomorrow early to head off towards the next location, I suppose with the Gym closed for the festival, Gemma and I will just have to take the next day and explore town while also partaking in this festival._

_I better call it a night, so I'll get back to you tomorrow. Good night Journal_

_~End Journal Entry II~_

**_There you have it everyone! I do know that this story is pretty old as it is over a year old now, but I will still be accepting OC's for it! Given the new growth of Megas now with Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire introducing more, people are still allowed to ask for Megas. And on the topic of OC's, we see the introduction of the one belonging to my dear friend Torchix! (And no, her and I being friends does not make me bias in putting her out first, just given the current place of the story she was actually easiest to place in, sorry about that) Anyway, I really do hope that everyone has enjoyed the chapter and will continue to Read, Review, and above all enjoy! Until next time everyone!_**


End file.
